Always
by BremenBunny
Summary: Peter Parker is just your average New York superhero. But that all changes when he meets a certain mercenary...
1. Chapter 1

Peter was screwed. He was planning to go on a night trip around the city to get in some crime fighting for the day, but he was caught by his dad and pop with his spiderman mask half on.

"And just where are you going this late at night with a mask stuck on your head?" Peter's pop, Steve Rodgers (Captain America) had a wrinkle in his brow and his very serious face was on while asking this question.

"Relax, Cap, it's not like we never had any night escapades when we were teens, right?" Tony Stark (Iron Man) was always the more lax and carefree parent.

"If I must remind you, Tony, my teen years were during the war. Peter, don't tell me, you were going out to fight dangerous criminals this late at night?"

It looked like his dad was about to say something, but he just hesitated and scowled.

"Um, if i told you i wasn't, would that give me a free pass outta this conversation?" Peter grinned sheepishly as his pop frowned even more deeply.

"Don't be all smart with me, young man. Now give me your silly costume and go back to bed."

Tony put up a hand and led Steve a few feet away from Peter. "Hey, don't be so uptight, Capsicle! You know as much as I that the boy is able to take care of himself. It's almost our fault for getting him into this; we are his parents,"

Steve groaned a bit and sighed. "Yes, I guess it is kind of our fault. But if Peter gets in the hospital even once, I'm grounding him for as long as he stays in high school."

The pair turned back to their adopted son and smiled somewhat grimly. "Alright, Peter, you get to be a superhero -" Steve put up his hand to stop Peter from interrupting. "But only OCCASIONALLY. If you get injured, you better pray that it's not anything serious. One call from the hospital or police station and you're out of commission for good, mister."

Peter waved his hands up in the air, a bit too enthusiastically, and ran around the living room for a bit. "Calm down, tiger. Don't get your hopes up too much." Tony laughed and said lovingly. Steve put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Just-Just be careful out there, soldier."

Just as Peter was halfway out the door, Tony called something out to him. "And if you ever see a guy in a red suit with black eye… things, which doesn't look entirely different from yours, RUN. If you don't, there's gonna be a hell of a lot of trouble."

And it was that night, of course, that Peter met the man with the similar costume.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter almost felt drunk off of flying through the city at night with HIS webshooters (a bit of genius there, Peter thought).

It wasn't soon after leaving the tower that Spidey caught sight of a mugging in a dark alley which almost seemed planted there just for him.

Peter figured he could only tackle one crime a night without getting his parents too worried or angry. _Just wrap it up quick, Parker, _He thought to himself.

He ignored his tingling spider-sense and swung in on the altercation.

The teen flung his wrists out at the mugger and strung him on a lamppost, leaving his calling card (From your friendly neighborhood Spider-man) to finish the job.

As he approached the victimized old lady, Peter felt his spider-sense tingle even harder.

He took a step back when he saw the old lady's face.

"What, not pretty enough for you?" A deep voice chuckled from under the wig. The disguised man tore off his costume. He grinned as he said, "Nice to see new faces in New York." Peter could feel the danger more imminent than ever.

"You set me up - "

Peter stopped in his tracks when he remembered what his Dad had warned him about.

_"And if you ever see a man in a red suit…"_

The creep definitely had a red suit.

_"With black eye… things…"_

Yep, Black circles around the eye holes.

_**"RUN."**_

It was too late. Just as Peter began to attempt his escape, the man ran up to him, whispered, _"Gotcha,"_ and smashed the butt of a gun down on Peter's skull. The boy slumped to the ground, blacking out in an instant.

—-

(meanwhile, in Stark Tower)

"Tony, he's been gone for far too long. I know Peter, and he is definitely more responsible than this," Steve Rogers bellowed at his partner.

"Relax, Steve, put a little more faith into our boy. Maybe he's just on a hot streak?" Tony shrugged, a bit nervous, and leaned into Steve's chest.

The two were curled up next to each other on the couch of their living room, creating a lovey-dovey atmosphere that their son would retch at in disgust.

Neither of the two had slept since Peter had begun his outing. Anxious, Steve picked up a week old newspaper lying on the coffee table, left there by the lazy Tony Stark. He opened to the metro section andBAM, in big, bold lettering, the largest headline read, "New Vigilante Webbing up the Streets".

Steve stared at it hard, realizing what the paper was referring to.

Tony turned his head to see what his husband was staring so intently at.

His eyes widened in surprise and he breathed through his nose, impressed.

"Holy shit, our son is the new batman."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter felt horrible when he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything because the light on the ceiling was too bright. He could only feel chains wrapped around him, plastering his limbs together tightly.

When the spots stopped swimming in Peter's sight, the boy could see red legs on each side of his head and chair legs trapping him. He could also see the barrel of a gun aimed straight for his face, safety off.

When the kidnapper realized his prey was awake, he cocked the gun and whispered in a gravely voice, "Well, Spidey. Who has the better costume, you or me?"

Was this guy crazy? Who would ever point a gun at someone else because of some silly costume feud?

Peter scoffed and retorted, "Me, dumbass." He immediately regretted his answer as the man drew the gun closer to the teen's forehead.

Surprisingly, he just laughed and tossed the gun to the side.

"Ok, ok, ok. Nice to meet you too, touchy."

Seriously, Peter had just been kidnapped. Was that really what a sane person would do to introduce themselves to someone?

This guy would, apparently.

"The name's deadpool," the masked man offered, hoisting spiderman up. Deadpool unsheathed one of his dangerous looking katanas and sliced the chains off of Peter.

"I might also be known as the Merc with a Mouth, Your friendly neighborhood deadpool…"

Would this guy ever just SHUT UP?

—-

It took a while before deadpool finished introducing himself. "So, what's your name, Spidey?"

Peter hesitated, giving deadpool a puzzled look.

"Didn't you just say-"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Also, your mask is on the counter over there." The merc gestured to a kitchen counter with cold pizza sitting on the surface.

Peter slapped his hands to his face. He hadn't even realized that his mask had been taken off.

Angry, Peter started walking towards deadpool.

"If you kidnap me, almost kill me, and take my mask, I should at least be able to see your face, you crazy bastard,"

Suddenly, deadpool started taking steps backwards.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, Spidey,"

"Why not? It's the least you can do for me."

"Trust me, it's more for your sake than mine."

Peter wavered for a bit. What did the man mean by that?

He finally drove deadpool into a corner. Even though the merc was bigger, Peter seemed larger as he trapped his prey.

Reaching out his hands, he pulled the red and black mask off in one fell swoop.

The face underneath was scarred beyond belief, there was no hair to be seen, and the eyes were a sickly yellow.

Spidey gasped, shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Deadpool hung his head in shame.

"I told you you wouldn't like what you see."


	4. Chapter 4

Wade was bored.

That was all there was to it. He kidnapped the new kid because he was bored (and, ok, frankly a little bit insane).

_Insane would not be the word for that. I might say, hmm, schizophrenic?_

It sure was taking a hell of a long time for the kid to wake up. Wade pulled off the webbed mask. He grumbled approvingly.

Spidey had a nice profile, a strong jawline, wispy brunette hair, and smooth skin. And what Wade wouldn't give to have their lips pressed…

**Woah, buddy, slow down. Your thoughts are getting a bit NSFW, if ya know what I mean…**

The sound of his friendly yellow talking box snapped him out of his haze. He suddenly heard groaning.

The kid was awake.

Deadpool quickly threw the mask onto the kitchen counter, popped the safety off of the gun, and hovered it above spidey's face.

—-

"Steve, you don't have to flip your shit. Just get your suit on and let's start looking for Peter,"

Tony sounded calm, despite the fact that he was already in front of the case that held his own suit.

"Tony, please. Why don't your words match your actions?" Steve smirked as he flitted out of the doorway.

Tony grumbled and opened the glass door. "Hey, Tony, can you help me out here?" Steve sounded a bit distraught. "Yeah, what do you need, Cap?"

The captain walked out of his room in nothing but a towel.

"Did you take my costume just to see me naked again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, honey," Tony tried to sound innocent despite the red, white, and blue threads poking out slightly from the cabinet on a workbench.

Steve huffed half-heartedly and strode across the room.

"I know you love me, but right now we have to go out and find Peter."

Tony stuck out his foot a little, watching closely as Rogers tripped over it. His towel slipped off but still covered his rippling muscles. Stark tackled the downed man and whispered into his ear. "You know you want this," he breathed.

Steve made a choking sound.

"NO, TONY. Only after we find our son." Sulking, Tony got off of his husband and gave the man his suit. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night, and in more ways than one."

—-

(After chapter 3, when Peter takes off Wade's mask)

Peter lightly grazed Wade's scarred face with his fingertips. Wade flinched from his touch and slapped the hand away.

"No. You… get away. No one should ever see me like… this," deadpool strained his voice to prevent his words from cracking.

_Great, Wade, now you've revealed our "soft side"._

**Relax, big guy, we can make up for it. Give the boy your name.**

"Alrighty, then, yellow, white, my friends," Deadpool said laughed nervously as Peter gave him a look of utter confusion.

"I think we got off to a really bad start," deadpool said, nearly blushing like a little girl.

**Way to be manly.**

"My name is Wade Wilson. And yours?"

"…" Peter hesitated warily, but gave up in the end.

"My name is Peter Parker,"

And it was then when two very famous superheroes burst through the door to deadpool's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter jumped in surprise as the door to the apartment crashed to the ground. Lo and behold, Iron Man and Captain America were in the doorway.

"Peter, why are you in this man's house - "

Tony Stark choked as he looked at the person next to his son.

It was the very man he had told Peter to stay away from.

"_Goddammit_, Peter! Didn't I tell you to RUN?"

"DAD, you never told me he had ninja skills. Besides, apart from kidnapping me, he hasn't hurt me at all!"

Wade whistled at the sight of Iron Man lecturing the new kid. "Oh, so your parents are the Avengers, is that right?" He laughed disjointedly and waved at Tony. "Hey, Stark! Haven't seen you since we last teamed up!"

The metal suit's gauntlets curled in frustration. "The last I remember, I told you to never ever talk to me again, especially not when you _kidnap my son_, Wade!" Tony yelled through his faceplate in an exasperated tone.

Deadpool held his hands up, trying to call for peace.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just take the boy and go, alright?"

Captain America hadn't said a word, but he was seething. "Wade Wilson, don't you dare put one of your filthy hands on my son! He scooped spiderman up and carried him out the door.

Tony just clicked his tongue in disgust and spit on the floor of the apartment, following his husband out the door.

Wade just flopped into a couch, waiting for the family to be far away enough to not suspect him.

"Alright, it's time to go stalk the richest man in New York."

**Wade, you sly fox. You like the kid that much?**

_That and he probably wants to piss the billionaire off._

"Fine with me, my fourth-wall friends. Now off, into the night!" Wade laughed crazily as he jumped out of the window on the 4th story floor.

—-

Peter flailed around angrily. "Pop, Dad, how did you find me? Don't tell me…" He groaned as he remembered the traumatizing experience of a metal chip being embedded into his flesh. "You stuck a tracker in my skin?!"

"Kid, if we hadn't, you would have been torn to pieces by that man." Tony said, not turning back to look at his son.

"Please, Peter, you can't go out again. Besides that man, there are also a lot of other dangerous psychos waiting to attack you in the alleyways." Steve pleaded with Peter.

"No, pop. you said I could do this. It was a freak accident! I barely even got scratched," Peter sighed. "You even put a tracker in me! I deserve some sort of atonement!"

Wade laughed quietly to himself in a nearby alley. The conversation going on was just so amusing. Who would have thought that his two old "friends" were raising a family together?

_It's really an incredible sight._

**Back to stalking the kid now, helloooo.**

"Oh. Right." Wade climbed up the wall to continue his chase on the rooftops. They ended up at the foot of Stark Tower.

**Well, duh, where else would Tony Stark live?**

"And you couldn't bother telling me this beforehand? You really have failed me, brain."

That was all he got out before he got pulled into the darkness by a yellow glove.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade choked from the force of the pull. Unsheathing his katana, he slowly turned around. "Bob? Wow, hey, buddy!" Deadpool took out his gun and lovingly shot at Bob, narrowly missing him.

"Ok, Mr. Wilson, I know I'm your friend and all, but can you not shoot me as a sign of friendship? I'd prefer handshakes or maybe even a hug," The green and yellow clad figure said shakily.

"Alright, pal. So why did you pull me outta the streets?"

"For this, Mr. Wilson, I am deeply sorry for. Please stay still…"

Hydra Bob took out a syringe needle and stabbed Deadpool in the chest with it. Wade just stared at the hand with the needle.

"What the hell are you doing, Bob - "

"Mr. Wilson. There's a new mission for you. We need you to infiltrate Midtown High School. There's someone there that needs to be killed, someone whom you know of very well. You have to go undercover as a teacher and you can't reveal your identity to ANYONE,"

"Woah, woah, woah, this is not what I signed up for when I joined Agency X."

"You'll get paid Handsomely," Bob said. Deadpool perked up at this. "Good luck out there, Mr. Wilson. You'll need it to hunt down…"

Bob gulped.

"The Black Swan."

—-

Wilson gasped as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Hello, beautiful," he breathed quietly. He grabbed one of his swords and lightly cut the skin on his forearm. The skin wasn't growing back.

"HELL YEAH. …I guess."

_Well, isn't this what you've always wanted?_

"But - I have to actually be careful now that I can't regenerate like a starfish," Deadpool sighed to himself.

He fished around in his closet for a good suit. Apparently all of the registration forms had been covered by the agency.

Now he just had to wait until morning to do his job.

—-

The next morning, Peter was groggy from the hour-long lecture from his parents about being careful on the streets. He dressed as he always had, picked up his backpack, and went to the breakfast table.

"Peter, I hope you take what we said last night to heart," His pop said gently. Peter just grumbled over his piece of toast. Finishing quickly, he hopped off of his chair and ran to the school bus stop.

When he arrived at his school, everyone was buzzing about the new teacher. He heard whispers of, "Wow, he's hot,", "Check out the new guy,", and even a few whistles.

Wade saw Peter amongst the crowd of highschoolers and gaped. Thankfully, Peter hadn't the slightest idea who the new teacher was. Wade simply bolted down the hall in his pristine outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade leaned against some nearby lockers, trying to calm down. Why was he running anyways, there's no way that Peter would be able to recognize him.

He had taken off the mask, for crying out loud.

Wade laughed nervously and straightened his tie. He felt especially anxious, concerning the fact that he had no clue whatsoever how to teach. He relaxed a bit as he recalled what Bob had told him.

"You'll be assigned to a sex-ed class, Mr. Wilson. I assume that you would have no problem in _that_ department," his friend chuckled.

_Is it time to corrupt the minds of teenage children yet?_

"I don't know, but I think first period is at 7:25."

—-

It was a very long day, and Wade got jittery when he was bored. So when he saw Peter during 7th period, his heart almost stopped.

**Wow, if Cap America and Iron Man knew you were teaching their kid sex-ed, they would probably remove him from the school.**

His heart raced even faster when he remembered the helicopter parents. He coughed loudly to clear his head and walked towards the chalkboard. "Ok, stop talking, kids. My name is Mr. Wil - I mean, Mr. Reynolds." He pointed to a chart on the wall. "I have a question for you all. What kind of bees make milk?"

He waited as half of the class snickered, with the other half blinking in confusion.

"BOObies. And that's what we're going to talk about today," Wade smiled radiantly, causing some of the girls to sigh dreamily, even after the whole class burst out into peals of laughter.

When he looked over at Peter, he nearly melted at the sight of the boy smirking slightly, a crooked smile with those perfect lips.

—-

At the end of the day, Wade decided it was time to scope out the Black Swan. Supposedly he was posing as the principal at Midtown High. Deadpool had enough trouble with the German assassin and his stupid cape, and this time he was gonna end it.

While he was hiding behind a filing cabinet, someone snuck up behind him and whispered, "Are the tops of those cabinets pristine, or are you just snooping around the office?"

Wade whipped around. It was that damn Parker again.

"Oh, um, I'm just trying to find some… stuff." He said as he avoided contact with the student's eyes.

Peter laughed. "Right. So, I was wondering…"

_Oh no. Not a conversation. There is no way we are talking to this boy. It's just too dangerous._

**Relax, white box, he'll never find out. And we still like him, don't we?**

"…If I could get a picture for the school newspaper. You really are the talk of the town here," The boy said in near admiration.

Wade almost punched his chest when he felt his heart flutter at Peter's words. "Of course you can. I just need to look all 'teacherly', right?"

Peter laughed and held up his camera.

"Smile!" Wade tried his best not to grimace when he smiled tightly at the lens of the camera.

And he was definitely not staring at Peter's butt when he left.

—-

_(After school hours, some random science lab)_

_The German man flung down his newspaper. "We cannot have this pesky little arachnid flitting around New York. We need direct access to Stark Tower in order to eliminate the Avengers."_

_"Well, Swan, what do we do when there's a barrier to our goals?"_

_"…We destroy it."_

_"Good man." The man stepped into the soft moonlight spilling in from the windows, revealing an emaciated, red face._

_"And then Captain America will be no more."_


	8. Chapter 8

After 2 long hours of arguing with his parents, Peter was finally let out of the house to have one last shot at this hero thing. He heard alarms from a cloud of smoke rising up at one of the city's banks.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find that he wasn't the first red-suited figure on the scene. Deadpool was already there, shooting at some escaping robbers.

"You ain't getting outta here alive, filthy lowlives!" When a bandit came running at him, Wade pulled out his katana with lightning fast speed and decapitated the man.

He looked up, startled, as a nearby criminal was webbed up. "Spidey! So nice to see you…" Strangely, he just trailed off and was frozen where he was standing, only broken out of his trance when someone tackled him from behind.

"Freakin'…" Blood flew everywhere as he shot his assailant's face.

After the crime scene was cleaned up, Peter approached Deadpool cautiously. "So, why are you here?" His words came out angry, Wade flinching at every one.

"I'd… rather not talk to you about it." There was something different in his voice.

"So you're avoiding me, then."

"Well… not exactly… please, just leave."

"Alright, then, touchy. I'm already gone."

Peter thought he recognized that voice from somewhere, but he simply dismissed the thought and stomped off to Stark Tower.

"Wait, Peter."

Peter froze and slowly turned around.

"Whatever happens, don't make me the bad guy."

—-

That night, Peter had a hard time falling asleep. All he could hear in his head were deadpool's words. Why did he feel so hung up on this? He still hated the guy, only defended him in front of his parents as a sign of rebellion.

He buried his face in his pillows as the man's words replayed over and over in his head. That voice was just so enchanting. Peter froze as he ran his mind over the thought. Groaning, he slapped his face a bit and shut his eyes tight.

Wade Wilson would never be someone to keep him up at night.

—-

Today was the day!

Deadpool hummed happily as he hid his beloved guns beneath his suit. Today was the day that he would kill Swan. His daggers slid smoothly into bands under his suit pants.

It was going to be a good day. Wade just knew it.

Wade waited for the day to end, punctuated by the ring of the final bell. He rose, reached into his suit, and took guns into both hands.

He easily sauntered to the main office, spinning his guns and whistling.

—-

Peter was on his way to the main office to drop off some new pictures to his administrator, who was supposed to be in the office but instead told the student to drop them off in his mailbox.

He nearly dropped them when he saw the door to the principal's office, unhinged and with several bullet holes in them. Cautiously, he approached the door, pictures still in hand.

He peeked his head into the office. What he saw made him make a sharp gasp. Parker tried to cover the sound with his free hand, but it was too late.

A man in a nice suit with two smoking guns stood over his dead principal, blood everywhere on his clothes. He quickly turned his head around at the sound. His face distorted with sadness as he saw who made the noise.

"Peter, it's not what you think! Peter, listen to me!"

The boy froze. He recognized that voice. It was the voice of the man who had kidnapped him a few days ago.

It was the voice of the man at the bank robbery.

It was the same voice of the man who taught his sex ed class.

More importantly, it was the voice of the man who had just killed his principal.

Peter dropped his pictures as he ran out of the office, the school. He stopped just outside of school grounds, panting in confusion. Why did the murderer have the same voice as the crazy Merc with a Mouth? He had features nowhere close to the scarred man's face.

He speedwalked home, trying not to think about it until he went over it with his parents, unaware of the man stealthily following him home.

—-

Wade approached the door to Swan's office, getting ready to break it open. The door creaked as it slightly came off of its hinges. Deadpool let himself in and propped his foot against a nice, teak desk.

"What in the hell - Wade! I thought I had killed you years ago!" Swan sputtered with a heavy German accent, only recognizing his assailant from pictures he had seen years ago of his former nemesis. The merc caught his target by the collar as Swan tried to escape.

"Bang," deadpool said quietly, as he brought the gun to the struggling man's head and pulled the trigger.

_Well, he didn't put up much of a fight…_

Wade turned around immediately as he heard a gasp float out from behind the broken door. It was his student, Peter Parker.

**Aw, no. Now we have to go after him! Go, you idiot!**

The mercenary simply froze and tried to form words.

"Peter, it's not what you think! Peter, listen to me!"

Spider-man just ran out the door. He only prayed that his "friend" wouldn't tell the superhusbands about the murder.

_Fat chance. They'll have your hide by evening. _

"Thanks for reassuring me, White Box." Wade dropped his artillery and slumped against a wall. Peter would never warm up to him now.

Little did he know that another German killer was after the very kid Wilson was thinking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was simply strolling home, calmed down from the incident in the main office. Surely his parents would help him figure this out.

He heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, just to make sure they weren't his.

They weren't.

Peter picked up his pace, still 5 blocks away from the tower. He was soon at an all-out sprint until he was grabbed from behind. A gloved hand pulled the frightened boy's face up.

"Hello, little boy," A heavy German accent slipped from the attacker's mouth, his face a deep red. Peter grunted as he hit a far wall from the red man flinging him away.

"The trouble you've caused me, you tiny little bug, you don't even know…" The man strode towards the injured spider-man. "You killed Swan, didn't you?" The red skull sneered.

"Who - " Peter then remembered. Swan was his principal. "No! That wasn't me!" He was cut off by a gloved hand pinning his neck to the wall.

"I won't make this easy for you, Parker…"

—-

Deadpool was still deep in thought, pacing around the school hallways. He had taken care of the body, discreetly wrapping Swan up in a carpet and throwing him straight into a garbage truck that was driving by.

**What are you doing, Wade?! Go after Peter, dumbass.**

_Yes, for once I agree with Yellow. Go, man, it's do or die._

Wade snapped his head up and promptly jogged to the front doors of the school. "It's time to save my ass, then, huh?"

Wilson had already stripped off his jacket, running towards Stark Tower. He looked into every alleyway on the route until he found something he hadn't been expecting.

Schmidt, the Red Skull, was strangling Parker against a wall.

Deadpool sprung into action, unsheathing his daggers. The German man barely dodged Wade's attack. "Why, it's Wilson! My, how nice it is to see you after all these years."

Wade (for once) said nothing and continued to slash at Schmidt.

The Red Skull calmly dodged the attacks and struck out at Wade with his fist. Deadpool went down, reeling from the hit. "Not so tough without your healing powers, nein, Wilson,"

Suddenly, Wade pulled out a pistol and shot Schmidt in the shoulder. "What - blast it, Wilson!" The Red Skull, knowing he couldn't fight Wade unarmed, slunk back into the shadows. Relieved, the mercenary struggled to stand and limped towards Peter, who had been rendered unconscious.

"Let's get out of here, buddy," Wade whispered, his words falling on Peter's deaf ears. He picked spidey's body up, bridal style, and trudged towards his apartment.

—-

Peter's eyes flew open a few hours later. He didn't know where he was, but he remembered what had just happened. Who saved him?

He began to get a small hunch as he saw the familiar pattern of the couch he was on, and the counter that was covered with cold pizza. Only this time, he wasn't restrained, he was lying comfily with a blanket laid over him.

He tried to take in more of his surroundings. He was shocked to see Wade, in a mask, defenseless, sleeping on a comforter nearby. He rubbed his neck tenderly, knowing that bruises were already starting to show on his pale skin.

He pressed his eyes closed, pretending to sleep, when he saw Deadpool slowly waking up.

"Ugh. I needed that. Peter…?"

He got out of his chair and knelt next to where Peter lay. He poked the sleeping face a few times, and Peter was forced to open his eyes. "What, Deadpool. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"About that," Wade pulled off his mask, already knowing Parker knew. "I think it's about time I told you. You know, the murder."

Peter's lips pursed. He definitely needed to know about this.

"Well, I'm part of this agency called Agency X…"

Author's note: sorry about the short chapter, there are a lot more though


	10. Chapter 10

Peter's head was spinning by the time Wade had finished his explanation. Not that Peter believed it.

Wilson caught Peter's look of skepticism. "What, seriously? You don't believe me? Why else would I kill a principal for god's sake, to make you feel bad?" He huffed as the boy turned away from him.

**Just kill him now! The mission is really fucked, good job, Wade.**

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yellow box," he whispered to himself so that Peter couldn't hear.

He had another idea.

"Peter, look at me." Deadpool forced Peter to turn around and look at him again. "Would you believe me if I did_this_?"

Wade suddenly kissed spidey. Peter was surprised to find that he couldn't shove deadpool away, both lost in the softness of each others lips. They kissed for what seemed an eternity, and it was only broken for much needed air.

Wade's silver-blue eyes locked with Peter's deep brown ones. "Wow," Parker said, his breathing slightly labored. "Let's do that again."

—-

He didn't know why he had done it. And now spidey was lying in deadpool's arms on his uncharacteristically neat bed. They hadn't done anything, y'know…

Illegal.

But why call it that? Peter was of consensual age. Wade wrapped his arms around his new friend, causing Peter to flinch. Somewhat hurt, the older man let go. "Still can't trust me, huh?"

Peter shook his head vehemently, but he really still didn't trust the man. Against his better judgement, he went in for another kiss, surprising Wade.

Boy, the day sure was full of surprises.

Wade now found it acceptable to squeeze Peter against his chest, stroking his hair all the while.

_Oh, his parents are going to positively flip out at this._

—-

Back at Stark Tower, Steve was jiggling his leg impatiently. "Peter said he only had a few things to do after school. So why isn't he back yet?"

Tony barely looked up from his project. "Relax, give the kid some space," He sighed when Steve just stuck out his lower lip. "Alright, if I check his location, will it make you feel better?"

Steve nodded and the corners of Tony's mouth turned up a little bit at the sight.

"JARVIS, give me Peter's location," The billionaire called up to his friendly AI.

"Rogers, Master, sirs. Please do not bring the building down as I say this, but I'm sorry to say that your son is currently at Deadpool's apartment,"

Steve nearly broke the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. Tony spit out his coffee somewhat humorously.

"When we get back, Wade will be a dead man," Steve growled. Tony slapped his hand to his forehead, not wanting to talk to the psycho ever again.

"I sincerely hope that you haven't taken my uniform again, Tony."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Capsicle. It's right where I left it."

"And that would be…?"

"In the cabinet," Tony grinned as Steve frowned, blushing a deep red.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was decked out in his suit, flying over New York city with Captain America dangling from his hands. He could see why Peter loved the city at night so much.

As he touched down, he had barely noticed his husband, who had been breathlessly ranting about how much he hated Wade Wilson. "He'll regret the day he was ever born…" Steve grumbled unhappily.

Tony just laughed, opened his faceplate, and pecked Steve on the cheek. He hummed, pleased with the captain's light pink face.

"Let's just break down the door quietly, Steve. Take him by surprise, you know," Tony said leisurely. Steve simply huffed in agreement.

The tracker in his suit beeped loudly as the two approached the door to deadpool's apartment. Stark tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "JARVIS, skeleton key, please," Tony said to his AI and a key promptly formed from his metal glove, allowing Iron Man to enter the room with ease.

The avengers quietly creeped inside. Steve gasped, shocked at what he found in the bedroom of the place.

"My god, is that… is that _Wade_, _cuddling_ with our _son_?" Steve grabbed Tony and pointed, hysterical. Tony went wide eyed, because his chaste son was finally with someone, and that someone was a man he thought he knew, but didn't recognize.

"JARVIS, run a full body scan on this guy and tell me who he is," He demanded. "Running scan. Male, physically fit, around 6'8. Male confirmed to be body of _Wade Wilson_." Tony gaped, confused, along with Steve, who was equally puzzled.

Wasn't Wilson a scarred pile of shit?

Now, he was a handsome, glowing man who had his arms wrapped around a completely comfortable looking Peter. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

His half opened eyelids quickly flew wide open as he saw his parents in this compromising position.

"Dad, Pop, I can explain - " Peter stammered as Wade hugged him closer, using him as a teddy bear. Not helping, Wade, not helping, he thought.

It seemed that deadpool was a hell of a heavy sleeper, seeing how he never even stirred during the whole argument between the superfamily.

"Peter, you sure like getting into trouble lately. Why are you in this blasted man's house again?" Steve fumed.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from him." Tony said, arms crossed.

"Listen, you guys, I didn't know he was Wilson until he decided to tell me, basically risking his life!" He was defending Wade again, but this time, for a more sincere reason. "His life?" Both men looked at each other, and Peter went on to say…

"I'm in love with Wade Wilson!" Spider-man blurted out, and at once regretted it, covering his mouth with his hands.

Both superhusbands let their jaw drop and eyes pop out. What had they done wrong in their past life to deserve Wade Wilson as their precious son's boyfriend? Peter shook his head, knowing it was already too late to take back his words.

"I'm in love with Wade Wilson," He repeated quietly to himself, just now realizing his true feelings.

Little did he know that the merc was wide awake, heart hammering in surprise of what had just happened.

—-

The family has left the complex, Iron Man flying through the night sky with both his husband and his son in hand. Stark had decided to keep the trip silent and save the earth-shattering lecture for home.

Peter said nothing and just flopped limply in his father's grasp. What had he done? He had ruined his chances of ever going out again and also might have put the life of his "teacher" in danger. His parents were vengeful, to say the least.

At Stark Tower, Tony dropped his son on the couch, deconstructed his suit, and watched closely as his husband stripped his own suit off.

"Dad, I can see you ogling Pop. So stop it!" Peter called cynically from the living room.

"Don't try to change the subject, kid!" Tony said, trying to be stern. He laughed lightly instead.

Soon, both parents were sitting in front of their adopted child. Peter tried to break the silence, but his dad beat him to it. "Peter. You know we support everyone of your decisions… except for this one," He said, painfully.

Steve had something more heated to say.

"Peter, if you associate with that horrible man one more time, I will personally assemble the rest of the avengers to take him down," The other parent had turned red in the face, meaning every word that came out of his mouth.

Peter slumped his shoulders. He knew that this was best for him, but no matter what, he wanted to see Wade. "Can Wade visit once in a while, with your permission?" He made puppy dog eyes at his parents.

It looked like Steve was about to object, but Tony pulled him away again. "Cap, Peter's finally got a love life. Let's not scar him forever by keeping them apart."

Steve was slightly aghast. "But - but - it's _Wade_, Tony! This will never go down well!"

"I know, but we have to think about Peter, too. We'll destroy him as soon as he does something wrong."

The two turned back and smiled somberly. "Alright, kiddo, but only when we let him. You should know that if he does one wrong thing he will be literally thrown out of this tower," Tony threatened. "Or worse," Steve hissed.

Peter jumped up, hugging his parents. "I can't believe you're letting me have this chance," Peter said aloud.

"Me neither," His pop grumbled, blushing as Tony glared at him.

"Now you have to tell us everything, from beginning to end," Tony grinned. Peter's face fell. "Well, okay… Wade Wilson was posing as a sex-ed teacher at our school, taking the alias of 'Ryan Reynolds'…"


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the family left, Wade sat up on his mattress, running a hand through his hair. He sighed heavily, not knowing what to do at this point.

_You know you can't see the boy anymore. The mission's over._

**Buddy, don't be so down. We can always go for Lady Deathstrike.**

"Don't ever say that, Yellow, even as a joke," Wade whispered. Even his maniacal talking boxes couldn't cheer him up. He had finally done something right in his horrible life, and now he had to give it up.

Reaching for his phone, he dialed Hydra Bob, packing faux cheerfulness in his voice.

"Hey, Bob, buddy! The deed's done. Wanna pick me up and pack me out of here?"

—-

Peter was excited. It was about half an hour until his sex-ed period, but he wasn't excited for family life.

He was excited for Wade.

He popped out of his chair right when he heard the bell ring. He had already stuffed his belongings in his bag in nervous, happy anticipation. He really never had a real love life.

As soon as he got to the door, he stopped. What if Wade didn't love him back? What if it was only a one time thing?

Peter shook his head. He would go through this, no matter what.

Opening the door, he almost shouted, "Hey, Wade, do you remember -"

His books dropped to the floor with a loud _thud_. His heart followed.

The teacher sitting behind the desk was the old teacher who had been out while Wilson was teaching the class.

The teacher looked towards the door, only to see a pile of books on the floor. Peter had already gone, running towards the school exit. He was close to tears.

There had to be another explanation for this, he thought. He must just be sick or something.

He kept deluding himself until he got home, his palms sweating. "Dad, can you try to see where Wade is right now?"

Both Steve and Tony looked strangely at their child. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, Peter?" Peter sighed, exasperated. "Please, just do it!" Iron Man stepped back in surprise. His son had never been that demanding about anything before.

"Alright, kid, we'll go with you to his apartment."

—-

Peter almost smashed the door open until his parents held him back, calmly opening the door with Tony's skeleton key.

Peter gasped, falling to his knees. The whole front entrance was pristine, without a cold slice of pizza in sight. Steve buzzed over the comm. "His name's not on the mailbox anymore, Tony."

Stark placed a hand on his son's shoulder gently, shaking his head. Peter grabbed his father and started to sob quietly. Tony awkwardly patted his head and led him down the stairs to the front doors.

Wade Wilson had just ran away from any good thing he had going, and walked right into the wrath of the superhusbands.

"Oh, it's so unfortunate that he doesn't have his regenerative powers right now. His head will be off by next week," Steve mumbled quietly enough so that only his husband could hear him.

"Word," Tony hissed. Carrying the emotionally hurt Peter in one arm and his husband in the other, the billionaire solemnly flew back to Stark Tower.

He knew just the man to call.

"JARVIS, contact Agency X for me and say we need a job done at Stark Tower," Tony said gravely. "And make it so that the call voice sounds like a hot chick. Deadpool never could resist a hot chick." Iron Man's words were spit out angrily.

Wade would be buried alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter had been curled up on his bed for the better part of the night, crying his eyes out. But why? He hadn't even really liked Wade that much! It was more of one of those "love at first sight" things.

Except for the fact that Wade was in love with Peter, too, and that Wade had saved his life. Oh, he had also been really comfortable to lean into, but that was irrelevant.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Tony called up from the living room.

Lo and behold, it was Wade. "So I heard there was hotness here - " Wade didn't get very far with his words before Stark punched him, hard, in the face.

"That's what you get for abandoning my son!"

**You seriously didn't know that this was Stark's building?**

"You know, other people live in the tower, too," Wade said, but it came out garbled and disjointed because of the blood flowing out of his nose.

Steve had come to the front door, his face scrunched up angrily (and adorably, as Tony might have added). He stepped on the downed mercenary. "Tonight, you die, Wade," the cap hissed, pressing his foot down harder.

"Why did you come here, Wilson? To pick up some random chick, completely forgetting about Peter?" Tony gestured wildly with his arms, exasperated.

Wade looked away, knowing he would regret what he was about to say.

"I never loved your son, Stark," He said, loudly. He pressed himself on further, bracing himself for the beating that was to come. "I was just using him to solidify my cover in the school. Nothing more,"

Both Tony and Steve angrily rubbed their temples in frustration. Captain America simply looked down on Wade. "You know, maybe your appearance approved, but you're still the same messed up shit on the inside,"

Wade sat there, dazed, as the door slammed in his face.

_You did the right thing, man._

_—-_

Peter had heard the commotion in the front entrance. Who would be visiting this late at night? He heard a loud impact, similar to a punching noise. He just had to see what was going on down there.

He wasn't close enough to hear his parents' screams, so he inched closer, hiding behind a couch. The only thing he could see was blood running down a comely face.

It was Wade…? He knew he had to get a closer look.

As soon as Peter was behind the kitchen counter, he could finally hear what the three men were loudly whispering about.

"I never loved your son, Stark," Wade's beautiful voice struck deep into Peter's heart. "I was just using him," Peter had heard enough. He curled up against the stove with his head in his hands.

The Superhusbands found him there because he had cried himself to sleep. Steve simply picked the sleeping boy up gently, wiping the streaks of tears off of his cheeks. Turning off the light, he sighed heavily after laying his son down on his bed.

That night, Peter had dreams of Wade. Good, happy ones, that always worked out in the end.

When he woke up, he found himself crying again.

—-

Wade sunk down into his new, plush couch, racking his mind over what he had done. He would never be allowed to see Peter again, that's for sure.

_For once, you did the right thing._

**Hey, man, where did you come up with the idea that you don't deserve him?**

Deadpool sighed and waved his hand nonchalantly over his head. "I don't deserve anyone, Yellow. Especially not Peter," He knew that every sane person he made a pass at blatantly pushed him away, but not Peter.

Oh god, what had he done?

_It was for Peter's own good,_ he repeated over and over in his head, even thought he knew that it wasn't true. Wade had hurt him thoroughly and completely by choosing to abandon him. It was too late to look back now.

Peter would have to move on without him.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter was up even before his pop, who was usually awake at unholy hours of the morning. He quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door. He was going to walk to school, he didn't want to see any of his friends or classmates at the bus stop that reminded him of Wade.

He was about 5 blocks away from school when he saw someone familiar.

"Hello, Peter," the man smiled, taking off the mask that was on his head, revealing a red face.

"You won't get away from me this time…"

—-

Peter woke up in a dark room. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs were strapped to a table. He remembered that he was ambushed by Schmidt and that he was unarmed and totally vulnerable. All the Red Skull had done was punch the teenager straight across the face, knocking him out.

Peter froze as he heard the door slowly creak open. "Ah, so you are finally awake, Parker," Schmidt said smugly. "We have so many things to do together, and only so many hours of the day to do them…" He pressed a switch on the wall, sending electric currents all down Peter's body.

The boy screamed in pain, pleading for the torture to stop. "Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded. "I was just testing the board, so I can torture you later. It seems to me that it works, hmm?"

Schmidt smiled, causing Peter to shiver in fear. "Now, you will tell me all I need to know, Parker," He ran his fingers over the board. "What it the best way to defeat your parents?" Peter squinted his eyes in confusion. "My parents? I'm not telling you any-"

He was cut off by another shock. "You know, Parker, the body can only handle so much electrocution before it fails…"

"So I will ask you again. How can I destroy Iron Man and Captain America?"

—-

Tony Stark paced around the floor of the lab, having recently gotten an alert that the signal for the tracker planted in his son's body was dead.

Steve was sitting in his designated chair, equally as worried.

"Steve, what could have happened? My creations never lose signal," Tony waved his arms around excitedly. Steve sighed. "How would I know, I have no idea how to even turn on your computers. I'm sure your technology could lose signal by fire or something,"

"No, the tracker's in his skin. The only way would be if another extremely strong signal were 2 inches away from it -"

Steve cut him off. "So why are we worrying?" He said this as he bit his nails apprehensively.

"Calm down, Capsicle. I was about to say that there was another way for the signal to be cut off. Through electrocution, but I don't think…"

The two looked at each other. Steve spoke up first, wide-eyed. "You don't think…"

"Nah, it's not possible…"

"…"

"…"

They both ran for their suits. Tony almost smashed the glass encasing his, and Steve took off a door by its hinges on the way out of the lab.

As soon as the two were suited up, they paused for a moment.

"How are we going to find him?" Tony asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, aren't you the tech expert? Can't you make something?" Steve motioned with his hands, clearly completely confused about any notion of technology.

Tony just sighed and let it go, knowing how technologically illiterate his husband was.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way," Iron Man said.

"And that is?" Steve looked at Tony.

"Combing every damn inch of this city to find Peter," He said, already discouraged by the idea of the horribly tedious search he would have to do.

"You know, sirs, there is one place where every whereabout in the city is accounted for," JARVIS spoke up.

"Where, JARVIS?" Tony widened his eyes.

"Agency X," The AI said monotonously.

"Oh, hell, no," Tony breathed, closing his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hydra Bob looked at the phone apprehensively. All the agents but Wade had gone out for missions, and if someone called, there were only two of them to take the call. Bob hated missions, being a chronic coward, and Wade was always too lazy to take a call unless the mission involved chimichangas or pretty ladies.

He jumped as his worst fears were realized. He gingerly picked up the receiver. "Hello, Agency X, where we can ex your -ex…" The disgruntled voice over the phone was blunt and straight to the point.

"I need someone to find a missing person," The caller demanded.

"Um… First I need your name and location, sir," Hydra Bob flinched from the harshness of the caller's voice.

"The name's Tony Stark, and I'm at Stark Tower, obviously," He sounded extremely condescending.

Bob gasped. "Oh- oh, I'm sorry for angering you sir. Are there any requirements that must be met for this mission?"

"Yeah, and that would be to send anyone over here but Wade Wilson, capishe?"

Hydra Bob looked back at Wade nervously, almost freaking out now. "Um, sir, are you sure about this?"

"Hella sure. Now I need someone as soon as possible, so don't waste any time. Tell me the price later."

"Sir - " Bob was cut off by the beeping of the phone that signified that the other line was dead. His palms were sweating as he set the phone down. Suddenly, Deadpool popped his head in, almost giving his colleague a heart attack.

"Hey, you know, I don't usually ask to go on missions, but this time, I gotta follow you," He said with a smile. Bob cringed. "Um, Mr. Wilson, the caller explicitly said that he wanted someone other than you -"

Wade grabbed his friend by the collar. "You know I love you, right, Bob? So either let me follow you, out of sight, or I'm just going to go on the mission instead of you."

Bob trembled in fear. "O-Okay, Mr. Wilson. Um… do you have any ideas where the missing child might be?"

"Oh, I know just the place, bud."

"Where?"

"Wherever Schmidt is," Deadpool said, letting go of him. He turned away, thinking to himself.

_Now, how am I gonna be able to see Peter without him seeing me..?_

—-

Tony and Steve waited at the entrance to their complex in the tower for approximately 11 minutes and 34 seconds (Tony counted on his watch) for the agent to arrive.

"Hello, sirs," A tall but strange looking man wearing a green and yellow costume greeted them at the doorway. "I know exactly where you have to go," He said, giving all the encouragement the two needed to trust him.

It took about an hour for Bob to navigate the streets of New York, even when he was dangling from Iron Man's arm, with Steve in the other. "Um, I think we have to go down there, and we'll be where you need to be,"

Captain America looked over at Bob. "And where would that be?"

"The Red Skull's layer," Bob replied, motioning again at the broken down warehouse in a desolate New York alley.

"Okay, touching down. Brace yourselves, princesses," Tony called out over the sound of his jets.

All three of them entered the warehouse cautiously. Bob nervously spoke up. "There's a secret entrance right… here," He said, and kicked down a wall panel, revealing a set of stairs that led into darkness.

Suddenly, a rush of minions came at the three superheroes, immobilizing the superhusbands, but missing the agent.

If there was anything Hydra Bob was good at, it was running away.

"I've done all I can, sirs!" He called out over the clamor of the fighting. Repulsor beams were continuously shot out from under a pile of minions, but there were just too many for either the shield or the beams to handle. Soon, Tony's metal suit was dented beyond repair, and Steve's costume was ripped to shreds.

"Hey... That's a good look on you, cap. Wouldn't mind... seeing it more often," Tony said breathlessly, smiling with the last of his strength.

"Never miss a beat, do you, Tony," Steve replied, equally as fatigued. He groaned as he saw another wave of enemies rush at them.

A row of machine gun shots hit the majority of the attackers, and a sword quickly sliced the remaining ones in half.

"So, do ya need me now?" Deadpool said, smirking behind his mask while standing over the downed super heroes.

They both groaned and nodded slightly. "Cool, because I think more of the little fuckers are coming at me," Wade said nonchalantly as he raised his gun and katana once more.

"Bang bang bang! Hahahaha, wow! I haven't had such a good workout since the Taskmaster tried to kill me last year!" Deadpool shouted over the brawl, extremely relaxed, given the situation he was in.

The superhusbands simply twitched in frustration, not being able to get up. Wade just laughed at their vulnerability and continued to slash and hack his way through the minions.

By the time he was done, the entire floor of the warehouse was covered in cadavers and deep red blood. Stark and Rogers were not spared and groaned as they tried to get up, feeling the blood run down their bodies.

"Alright, you two can go running back to Stark Tower and patch yourselves up. I'll be the one taking Peter back," He said.

**Wait, I thought you didn't want to see Peter!**

"Yeah, well, I change my mind a lot," Wade whispered under his breath. He stepped back a bit as Steve approached him angrily.

"We didn't want your help, and you were the one who hurt our son the most! Why should we let you - " He was cut off by his husband holding him off.

"I hate to say it, cap, but we aren't exactly in the condition to rescue Peter," Tony said quietly, clearly equally as frustrated by the situation. Steve stuttered angrily a bit, but gave up and stepped away.

"Listen up, Wilson," Steve barked at the mercenary. "If you fail to bring home our son, then you fail to live. Got it?"

Deadpool held up his hands defensively. "Comprendo, Cap. He'll be safe and sound by the time you two get back."


	16. Chapter 16

Peter was scared to death. Schmidt had put a collar on him, not telling him why. It was good that he hadn't been forced to crawl around on all fours and bark like an idiot, but his spider-sense told him there was something dangerous about the collar.

"Now, little boy, you will be allowed to be free, but only in this room. I felt so bad for you, having to be strapped to that horribly uncomfortable table…" The Red Skull waved his hand in mock sympathy and strode out the door.

Peter waited for the sound of the footsteps to die away, and then tested the doorknob. It was open! For some reason, Schmidt had forgotten to lock the room.

Peter just turned the doorknob, but his spider-sense just got worse. Why? What was so dangerous…

Peter collapsed as a huge jolt of electricity coursed through his body which threw him on the ground, twitching and in pain. Schmidt smugly walked back into the room and bent down to get closer to Peter's level.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, but the collar has twice the amount of electricity. Now you know first hand, hmm?" Peter just made a pathetic gargling noise as he tried to lift his right arm. Schmidt slapped it down and laughed evilly.

Without warning, a blaring alarm went off, making the German man jump. He left the room and called out to one of his minions. "What is going on on the surface?" He asked. The minion was in hurry, but stopped to salute and stand military-style.

"Intruders in the warehouse, sir," He replied. "Awaiting your orders."

Schmidt looked back at Peter's room. "Take half of the others with you, but you can take more as you see fit, depending on how large the threat is. Also, prepare the emergency exit for me." The leader put on his large, black coat and went back to Peter's side.

"Ah, I see you can still hear. Well, I have no business here anymore, and you now seem useless to me. You will remain here to die after my minions take care of the intruders." He pressed a button as Peter started to get up, electrocuting the boy so bad that he blacked out.

"Goodbye, precious Peter Parker," he whispered dangerously, leaving Peter on the floor, burnt and lifeless on the ground. Spider-man wasn't dead yet, but he was close. In his disjointed dreams, he could only see one thing.

Wade.

—-

Wade slowly descended the stairs, using a flashlight to see in the darkness. He felt all different kinds of feelings, but mostly longing.

A longing to see Peter, whom he hadn't seen for an eternity.

He could see the end of the stairs coming up, and a bolted door. Unsheathing his katana, he shot the lock and sliced off the chains holding the lock to the door.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

**Peter won't be happy to see you, that's for sure.**

Wade laughed nervously, prying the door open. "I don't know, guys, I'd be pretty happy to see him once I get to him."

As he entered the lair, he could see dozens of rooms with bland colored doors in multiple rows. Fortunately, the rooms had all been evacuated, leaving Deadpool the simple task of just looking into every room.

He found who he was looking for, much worse for wear.

"Peter," He whispered gently in the limp boy's ear. "Peter. I missed you so damn much…" He hugged Parker, who was still unconscious, and quietly repeated the name over and over. He ran a hand gently down Peter's face.

Peter's eyes slowly began to open.

Deadpool stared intently at Peter, waiting for him to be fully awake.

"Wh…where am I?" Peter said to himself. He looked up, seeing a masked man. The boy yelped and struggled out of Wade's caress, backing up against the wall.

Wilson took off his mask, leaving him feeling vulnerable, wanting to be loved. "Peter, it's me, Wade," he said quietly.

Peter gave the man a good look before saying,

"Who the hell are you?"

—-

Tony and Steve had fixed themselves up and were now waiting at the entrance of the destroyed warehouse. In a matter of minutes, Wade was stepping over dead bodies as he walked towards the parents with Peter slung over his shoulder.

Steve scowled at the way Deadpool was treating his son, but was overall grateful that he looked like he was in one piece.

Wade set Peter down, who had been struggling excessively, in front of his parents.

"Dad! Pop!" Peter ran towards the two and was caught in a massive hug.

Wade was mask-less and looked traumatized. "Well, glad to see he still remembers you guys," He mumbled. Tony just gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean, Wilson?" Deadpool shook his head and rubbed his temples, fatigued.

"I guess this is what I get for hurting him. I've had enough of this crap, trying to protect Peter, and this is how I get repaid in the end." He laughed cynically as both husbands made confused faces.

"No, not because of you guys. By the way, the price? On the house, my friends." Wade put his mask back on and took out his phone, calling Bob. It was only a matter of seconds before his companion showed up, mainly because he was still hiding behind some crates.

"I'll see you guys later," Wilson said, looking back with hints of a sad smile showing through the red and black.

The two agents took Deadpool's accurately colored scooter and sped off in the direction of their agency, leaving the superfamily to look at the retreating mercenary's figure.

"Ok, kiddo, time to get home. You're gonna tell me all about what happened," Tony looked at his kid with a soft expression. He pressed a button on his briefcase which materialized into his suit and shot off towards Stark Tower, holding the other two in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mister Wilson, are you… are you crying?" Bob shouted over the sound of the scooter's engine.

"No - No, man! Why would I - Look, I'm just sweating from my eyes," Deadpool shouted back. Fuck, how did Bob even know he was crying? He was still wearing his mask for God's sake.

_Good cover. So believable._

**Man, you need to stop. It was never gonna work out, yeah?**

"You guys need to shut up. So not helping," He hissed under his breath. He was still full of sadness as he remembered Peter's state of mind. He ran the words over and over in his mind, not wanting to remember, but unable to block out the memory.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

He swerved, almost hitting a truck. Not that it mattered to him though, he felt that he would be better off dead than without Peter.

—-

Steve looked at Peter, confused.

"Hey, son. Why do you think Wade said those things?" Steve fiddled with the ends of his hair, glancing at his son from time to time. He stopped as he saw his son's nonchalant expression.

"What do you mean? Wade? Who's that?" Peter went back to reading his boring-ass book. It killed Steve to see Peter so changed, in such a short amount of time.

"Wade. Peter, you were in love with him! I mean, I know that he hurt you, but you don't have to pretend like -"

"Pop, I'm not pretending. I really have no idea who you're talking about." Peter closed his book as Tony entered the room.

"What's going on, sweet cheeks?" Steve blushed a little, Tony not having used that pet name before, and motioned his hand for his husband to put his ear next to his mouth.

"I really think Peter is an amnesiac, Tony." He whispered. Stark just shrugged it off and sipped his coffee. "Hey, man, it's for the best. Wade is out of his life, and he still remembers us, right?"

Steve shook his head and grabbed Tony's tie. "Look. You were the one who said Peter needed a first love. Not me. So you help me figure this thing out, or we're both responsible for letting this kind of thing happen."

Tony chuckled and slowly got up, back to a standing position. "Alright. Feisty, I like it! I think I can try to make some sort of device to bring back his memory. Hey, sorta like that Phineas and Ferb episode!" He laughed gleefully and went down to his lab to start working.

Peter went to his room soon after the conversation and flopped down on his bed, exhausted. He was still burnt out from all the electrocution and was so confused as to who this "Wade" person was.

As soon as he tried to remember, a white-hot pain seared through his head. Peter held his head in his hands and tried to remember again. This time, he could see outlines of a cut jawline and wispy, blond hair.

The pain came back to him, and he had to stop. "Fuck," He cursed under his breath.

He couldn't fall asleep, as burning images flickered in and out of his mind. What had happened in the past month? He could only hope to remember and closed his eyes tightly.

—-

Wade was becoming increasingly idle as he flipped a pen in between his fingers over and over again. He leaned back in his chair and shouted, "Bob, do we have any new calls?"

Bob shook his head. "This was the third time you asked me about in in the past hour, Mister Wilson. No, there are no calls,"

Deadpool sighed and sat upright.

_I think you should go back to Stark Tower to see Peter._

**What!? Hell, no. Just stay here! You don't need to get hurt anymore. **

"I think White is actually right. Maybe I should just go, to make things clear," Wade said quietly to himself.

_Why thank you._

**No, that's just your delusional text boxes talking. Hey, I think there are rainbows on the other side of the East End! Where the unicorn at?**

Wade laughed. "That's true, too, Yellow. But it doesn't mean you guys don't make sense from time to time," He said, and proceeded to throw his suit on a nearby coat rack.

"Let's do this," He whispered, and before he could stop himself, he was out in the streets of New York, running towards Stark Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

There was way too much wind for Wade to be scaling Stark Tower safely. He thought to himself, why not just use the front door? But no! He had to scare the shit out of Peter to shock his memory back.

_I don't think that's how it works…_

**Well I don't think we should even be here.**

"Calm down, guys, even if I fall, I still have my regenerative powers.."

Wait. He didn't. He was cured.

Wade looked nervously at the 2 stories below him, suddenly conscious of the height. _Just don't fall. Just don't fall…_

He lost his grip on one of the windowsills. "AW, CRAP," he yelled out, and scrambled to regain his hold. There was only one more story to go before he reached Peter's room (Hydra Bob had told him this) so he had to hold on as hard as he could.

Slowly, he made his way up to the right floor. He looked through the window to the room and cursed under his breath. Peter's parents were sitting in the living room facing away from the window he was on.

He was going to have to shimmy his way left to the window he was looking for, and Rogers and Stark were bound to turn around any time soon.

Fortunately, the two were (disgustingly) caught up in some hanky-panky (oh god, what an old saying), so he had enough time to maneuver around the building.

He finally got to Peter's room and got his katana out. But before he had the chance to stab it in, Peter was out of his bed and opening the window. Wade tumbled in, surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter tried to keep his voice down, in case his parents would hear.

**So much for scaring the crap out of him.**

Wade sheepishly laughed and put a hand behind his head, pulling off his mask. "Um, I wanted to see you, Peter…"

Stronger images went through the boy's head, images of a glowing smile, but still no facial features. He seemed to know this man, but from where other than last night?

Wade reached out a hand to Parker's face, a painful expression making its way across his face when Peter shoved the hand away in fear.

"Why don't you remember? I did love you, I never meant to hurt you…" Wade forcefully grabbed Peter's face. "Look at me! Remember me, remember our time together. Remember when you said you loved me!"

A stray thought went through Peter's head. _He wasn't supposed to know!_

What? What wasn't he supposed to know?

He pushed away from Deadpool and grabbed his head with his hands. His head hurt more than before, his vision going white.

Wade grabbed Peter, who looked like he was about to faint, in an embrace. Peter liked the feeling of Wade's strong arms, but pushed away that thought.

"If you still can't remember, maybe I should make you," Wade breathed, and kissed Peter square on the lips.

Peter melted into the kiss, giving in as soon their lips touched. This wasn't like their first kiss, it was gentle and soft. His arms wrapped around the older man, grabbing onto his hair. Even Wade's hair was soft, leaving Peter wanting to pet it more.

They broke away from the kiss slowly, Peter in a daze from what had happened. "Peter, give me this one chance. I know I messed it up before, but this time, I'll be good," Wade smiled softly, running a hand in Peter's hair. "I promise."

Suddenly, all the memories came back. The man who had kidnapped him on their first encounter, whose face was scarred beyond recognition, which returned to it's natural state soon after.

The kiss they shared, and the assassination, the distrust, and the reconciliation.

And most of all, the love that they shared, which his parents never really approved of.

"Wade," Peter giggled quietly. "Wade, Wade, Wade. I remember now," He brought their lips in for another kiss.

Wade stood still for a moment before realizing he was being kissed.

**Good job, buddy!**

_I think I'm to thank for this development._

He smiled against Peter's lips_, _pushing the younger against the wall.

"I think it's about time we picked up where we left off."

—-

Steve was gasping for air under his husband, who was lying on top of him after their little "session". Tony snuggled against the bigger man and kissed the back of his neck. Steve shuddered, much to Tony's glee.

"So you're really not worried at all about Peter?" Steve turned around to face Tony. He laughed and pressed his forehead into his husband's chest. "He'll get on fine. At least better than before,"

Steve was still skeptical, but gave up the subject and got up, carrying Tony in his arms. "Why don't we finish this up in our room, sir Stark?" The brunette chuckled and reached up to kiss Steve.

When they passed Peter's room, they heard some weird noises, noises that sounded like moaning and thumps against the wall. Steve put his husband down and cautiously knocked on the door. "Peter? Are you doing alright in there?"

Wade froze and looked at Peter, scared. The younger motioned to the window and Wade nodded, already climbing out. "Yeah, Pop, I'm fine. Just having a hard time sleeping. Banging my head against the wall, yep."

Steve tentatively released the doorknob and sighed. "Well, okay, Peter. Try to go to sleep without breaking anything," He took Tony in his arms again and went off to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter was just trying to sleep in his bed, his eyes closed tight from trying to block out the pain that the memories gave him.

He decided that he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he got up and went to his bookshelf.

Suddenly, there was a figure at his window. Peter almost screamed. This was the fourth floor? Who would ever be stupid enough to try to…

He had another headache. _Wade… the idiot…_

Who was this wade who everyone kept trying to tell him about? He quickly crossed the room to open the window, because it looked like the guy was about to slice the thing open.

He came rolling in with a thud. "What the hell are you doing?" Peter gestured, but he couldn't help but have to suppress a laugh.

The man pulled off his mask. "Um, I wanted to see you, Peter," He got closer to him. The face that was under the mask brought memories, and with those memories, pain.

Not just physical pain, but emotional pain, too.

Why did he feel so broken inside? He flinched as a hand was brought down to his face. Pushing the hand away, he could see the hurt spreading across the man's face.

He started to shout hysterically, but in a whisper. "Why don't you remember? I did love you, I never meant to hurt you…" His face was grabbed forcefully by a gloved hand. "Look at me! Remember me, remember our time together. Remember when you said you loved me!"

A voice like a whisper floated across Peter's mind. _He wasn't supposed to know!_

He felt as if he was about to faint. What? What wasn't he supposed to know? He felt nice inside when Wade embraced him with large arms, but he shook his head at the thought.

After a bit of silence and Wade making sure Peter was okay, The older man spoke again.

"If you still can't remember, maybe I should make you," He whispered, and immediately their lips were pushed together. Peter melted into the kiss, feeling more complete than he had ever felt before.

Not with Mary Jane, not with Gwen Stacy. Just Wade.

He reached a hand into Wade's hair, loving the softness of it. When they broke away, Peter had to suppress his want for more.

Wade, in turn, ran a hand through Peter's hair. "I know I messed it up before, but this time, I'll be good," He smiled a soft smile that made Peter's heart beat faster. "I promise."

Like a flood, all his memories returned to him, but this time it was relieving, relaxing, even, much different from the burning fragments that had plagued him before.

"Wade," He whispered instinctively. "Wade, Wade, Wade. I remember now," Peter brought his lips in for another kiss. It seemed as if Wade hesitated for a moment, but he soon reciprocated and they were lost in their own world once more.

"I think it's about time we picked up where we left off," Wade said, slowly pushing Peter back against the wall. Peter laughed breathlessly and took off his shirt.

Deadpool struggled with his costume, needing to be clothed for the return trip to the agency, and slowly peeled it off down to his waist.

The feeling of their bare skin rubbing on each other was almost too much for Wade. He felt that he needed to repress it, though, because he thought Peter wasn't ready to go any further.

Peter straddled his legs around his lover's waist and grabbed onto his blond hair. Their next kiss was forceful, hungry. Wade planted a series of hickeys on Peter's skin where the clothes were covered, making the boy shudder.

"I'm ready, Wade," Peter gasped, and Wade stood frozen for a bit.

**Go for it, man!**

_You know, I think that he's a bit young for… this._

Just as Wade was about to take Peter's pants off, there was a knock on the door. "Peter? Are you doing okay in there?" It was the captain. They both stood still for a moment.

Wade got back to his senses and quickly pulled up his costume. Peter motioned at the door and Deadpool, fully costumed, made his way silently out of the room.

Peter thought quickly and called out to his father. "Yeah, Pop, I'm fine. Just having a hard time sleeping. Banging my head against the wall, yep," He said nervously, and cautiously walked to his bed.

Peter groaned and flopped down on the mattress, not hearing the rest of what his dad had said. He was too busy thinking of Wade, and how far they had almost gotten. Leave it to the overprotective parent to ruin the night.

But he was still content, not knowing if he really was ready to go further. He was finally able to go to a dreamless sleep, smiling as he fell into the darkness.

—-

Steve gently rolled Tony onto his bed. He placed several kisses on the back of Tony's exposed neck and lay down next to him. "Did I ever tell you how much of a tease you are," Tony growled playfully and flipped Steve on his back.

"Wait, this isn't…" Steve started in protest of being the bottom, but Tony just smiled, pressing a finger to the blond man's lips.

"Shh, tiger. Just relax and let me do my thing." He began to kiss his way down the captain's chest, Steve groaning at certain sensitive spots.

As soon as Tony was at the waistline, Steve froze. "Tony, I-I'm just not ready…" Tony laughed gently and brushed a hand against his husband's face. "Fine, Captain Chastity," He said with fake hurt in his voice.

He got off of Steve and just lay down next to him. They cuddled, and Tony was kind of a fan of pillow talk.

Steve traced his fingers around the arc reactor, making Tony shudder. "I hope Peter gets his memories back soon," He whispered. "Why do you care so much about Wade suddenly?" Tony griped lightheartedly.

"I don't, really. It just seemed that Peter was so… attached to him. More so than any girl he's dated…"

"Wait, what? I thought Wade was his first!"

"No, it was actually Gwen Stacy. Peter didn't want me to tell you because he thought you would make fun of him."

"Well, shit. Gwen Stacy? The annoying blond girl?"

"Yes, Tony. Now don't go on and say that she was way out of his league. He knew that and so he broke up with her."

"Oh. Anything else you two didn't bother to tell me?"

"Um, he also dated some red head. I think her name was Mary Jane."

"What, seriously? That leggy girl? I didn't think that Peter was such a playboy. Maybe he really did inherit something from me!"

Steve laughed and replied, "See, this is exactly why Peter didn't want to tell you. Just keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself."

They gave up talking and just spooned up against each other. Soon they were asleep, Steve with his arms wrapped protectively around Tony.

Author's note: OK I KNOW THAT GWEN STACY DIED BUT STEVE DOESN'T HAVE TO


End file.
